


Earnest Performance

by left_handed_moth



Category: Leverage
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/left_handed_moth/pseuds/left_handed_moth
Summary: From a Tumblr prompt: A kiss as a distraction, with the pairing of my choice.





	Earnest Performance

They both agreed it was the right choice of cover.  Two young men, late at night, in a car parked a couple blocks from the Oberon on the night of that disco Shakespeare thing that Sophie said was brilliant, because of course she liked that kind of stuff.  
  
But Eliot didn’t realize Hardison would be so..he guessed the right word was  _earnest_.  As in, it was exactly enough kiss to get noticed but not actually get noticed, no more, but it was a  _real_  kiss.

“You were good.” said Eliot.  “I mean, good job.  We sold ‘em.”

Hardison gave a smile he normally reserved for the really tough firewalls.  “You were into it, right?”

Eliot opened his mouth to speak.

“Yeah, I know, I know.   _Dammit, Hardison!  Blah blah blah not like that growl growl.”  
_

“Man, it’s ‘cause it’s you!  That’s all.  Like, we had the Idris Elba-Ricky Whittle debate, so you know I’m not doing the straight guy freakout.”

“Yeah, and I still say you only picked Ricky because he always looks angry and all, like you.”

Eliot grimaced.  “I don’t always look angry.  I mean, right now I do, ‘cause you’re bustin’ my chops, but I smile.  I smile a lot.”

“Yeah, but you look angry when you do it.”

All Eliot had left was a grunt.

“Hey man, we’re cool.  I was into it too.”

“Makes sense.  Felt like you were.”  Eliot began to move in the direction of a smile.

“See, look in the mirror.  Right now.  You’re smiling, but you’re all mad about smiling.”

“Hardison, you can’t talk when you’re kissing me, right?”

“I mean, I didn’t try with you, but as a rule, with anyone, it comes out all weird and messes with the kissing part.”

“Cool.  Do that, then.”

“Kiss you?”

“Yeah, man, go for it.”

He went for it.

**Author's Note:**

> The ‘disco Shakespeare thing’ is 100% real. Club Oberon in Cambridge MA has thing called The Donkey Show that’s the sort of way-out-there Midsummer Night’s Dream retelling that Shakespeare no doubt would have loved. It's been happening every Saturday for YEARS now.


End file.
